Recently, a scheme of recognizing speeches using a speech recognition technology, and controlling electric devices or the like in response to the recognition result are used. Specifically, the scheme identifies a word represented by an input speech, discriminates whether the identified word matches a predetermined keyword or not, and controls an external device based on the discrimination result. Such a scheme is used for controlling, for example, an audio device (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H4-324312
Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-182688